Making up
by himamori amu
Summary: Prussia's inappropriate behaviour in front of the child had annoyed the Austrian and he had left Germany's home and returned to his own. Prussia goes to bring him back and make up. Our first lemon so I hope its ok. PruAus


_Our first lemon yay anyway, ok for this story Seborga is Austria and Prussia's newly adopted son this is in n connection to anything historical it is simply the outcome of crack role play, enjoy._

* * *

><p>Austria had been living at Germany's house with Prussia for a while but not soon after they adopted Seborga as their child, because of Prussia bothering Austria for one as they had gotten married, Prussia's inappropriate behaviour in front of the child had annoyed the Austrian and he had left Germany's home and returned to his own. Worried about Austria, Italy had followed him to calm him down and was now talking to Prussia over the phone about Austria.<p>

"Ve Prussia, Austria isn't impressed at all"

"Damn it what's he saying?"

"Immature pervert others I would rather not repeat" Italy knowing they weren't going to get anywhere talking through him shoved the phone to Austria's face until the Austrian reluctantly held it to his ear.

"Specs Italy says you've been saying some really mean stuff about me that's so not awesome"

"And? I so don't care at this moment in time"

"Well you should stop being so selfish Roddy!" Austria scoffed at the fact the most selfish person he knew was calling him selfish.

"I'm not being selfish Gilbert"

"Then why did you leave me and our son to go live in your old house"

"I needed to get my mind off things"

"Well right now Seborga is very confused so I've had enough. Stay right there I'm coming to get you if you like it or not"

"Gilbert don't please"

"Awesome is already on its way so tough" Austria heard Germany try to call his brother back and the front door shut.

"Gilbert don't Hungary is here" Prussia dreaded the thought of having to go up against the scary Hungarian.

"Geh... I don't care! I'm coming anyway, I'll get reinforcements" Prussia hung up before Austria could protest. Austria sighed and put the phone down dreading the idea of the bad friends trio invading his home. He ignored Hungary's cursing and plots to take revenge on Prussia and Italy's attempts to calm her down and Austria took the phone and went to his bedroom to think.

The phone rang and Austria who had almost fallen asleep jumped up startled and answered it.

"I'm at the door answer it yourself or ill never forgive you" Austria was surprised by the sudden serious command but did as asked and made his way to the front door making sure to not be noticed by Hungary or Italy. He gasped as he was even more surprised at what he opened his door to. Prussia was stood holding a big bouquet of flowers and an apologetic smile on his face. "Erm France and Spain wouldn't come so instead I've got these" He passed the flowers to the Austrian. "I'm sorry, I love you Roderich"

Austria was glad that Prussia could do and say something so sweet once in a while. He jumped onto the albino and put his arm around his neck. "Oh Gilbert I'm sorry as well" Prussia smirked and put his around Austria's waist just making sure he wouldn't run away again.

"You better be I didn't think you would like plan B kesesese"

"What was plan B?"

"Chuck you over my shoulder and run off with you"

"Such a tease"

"You know you enjoy it" Prussia without warning picked the Austrian up bridal style. "Hold on tight, I'm getting us back to back to West's house before Hungary comes out" Austria complied and laughed slightly as he was carried away.

Once they got home Prussia made his way into the living room and put Austria down on couch. He thought it was strange that nobody was here but soon realised it was around 11pm and was quite glad.

"Hmm have you gained weight since the last time I carried you Roddy?" Prussia smirked as he watched Austria cross his arms, puff up his cheeks and go into defence mode.

"I have not"

"Kesesese I was just kidding" Prussia pulled on the puffed up cheeks and giggled.

"Don't do that bastard" Austria was silenced with a kiss.

"I won't have such language spoken when our child is around" The Prussian paused and thought about his actions. "Did I sound more like a grown up then?"

"Hmm very grown up indeed" Austria then turned his head away and mumbled. "Quite sexy as well"

"Ah what was that last part I didn't quite hear you"

"I'm not saying it out loud" Austria couldn't tell if he was being teased or if Prussia seriously didn't hear. So he kept quiet for a minute waiting for Prussia's next move. He shuffled awkwardly as Prussia sat on him pouting.

"I'm not moving until you say it"

"Fine, I said I find it quite sexy as well"

"Ha-ha Roddy you really said that?" The albino laughed too much and accidentally grinded Austria's vital regions making the brunette moan. "Opps well aren't you enjoying yourself?"

"Maybe" Prussia bent down and whispered into Austria's ear making him shiver slightly at the warm breath hitting his earlobe.

"You know Roddy if you don't give a proper answer I can't take any actions"

"Well maybe it's amusing watching you trying to figure what to do with me"

"Oh trying to tease me I see unfortunately that's not going to work when you're trapped under me" Prussia started to decorate Austria's neck with kisses.

"Mmm~ it was worth a try"

"You're such a handful sometimes"

"So are you"

"Kesesese then we are a pair" The kisses slowly made their way up to seal the deal with a passionate kiss on the lips which Austria surprisingly broke to say,

"It seems so" Before he carried on returning the kiss. Prussia started undoing the buttons on Austria's shirt.

"It's hot in here lets loose these clothes" He removes the shirt and got to work on the trousers while Austria started to undo the buttons on Prussia's shirt. Prussia soon had removed all of the Austrians clothes.

"Ahh hard already I see kesesese Roddy really does like me huh?" Austria blushed and looked away.

"Oh shut up"

"Never" Prussia worked his hands over Austria's bare chest and fumbled the nipples making them hard. "So perfect and tasty looking" Austria moaned knowing the sounds would make his lover go further. Prussia started to lick and kiss all over the brunettes chest claiming it as his own and he sucked on the hard nipples producing even more amazing sounds. "Delicious as I thought~" Prussia abruptly stopped, sat up and pouted making Austria whimper from lose of contact.

"W-what's the matter?"

"Do something to me I want to feel good as well" Austria smiled at his childish lover. He then complied by wrapping his arms around Prussia's neck and kissing his neck and jaw line. "Ah Roddy~ that's more like it" Austria then kissed him on the lips and they both fought for control, Prussia came out victorious. "Mmm im still trapped in my clothes, a little help?"

"Mhm" Austria fumbled with trouser buttons finding it hard to concentrate with Prussia kissing his neck.

"Need some encouragement?" Austria threw his head back in pleasure as his cock was squeezed. "i can make you feel much better if I can get my trousers off kesesese"

"I'm trying" Prussia got impatient and stood up to remove his trousers then he got back on the couch and hovered over Austria. "Im glad I didn't put any underwear on today it would have been bothersome" He placed his fingers near the Austrians mouth. "Now suck" Austria took the fingers into his mouth he moaned on them as Prussia encouraged him by stroking his cock. He thoroughly licked the digits until they were coated in a substantial amount of saliva "Kesesese your face tells me you're enjoying my fingers a little too much Roddy" Austria's blush deepened.

"Moron" The fingers were removed from the Austrians' mouth.

"Now spread your legs out a bit for me" Austria nodded and spread his legs so the Prussian inserted the first digit. Austria cried out and dug his nails into Prussia's shoulders. A second digit was inserted and the 2 scissors stretching the entrance preparing him for something much bigger. "How you doing Roddy?"

"I'm ah~ fine"

"good" A third finger was inserted and Austria rocked on the 3 digits inside of him hoping they would pleasure him more his eyes filled with lust and he repeated the Prussians name.

"Gilbert, Gilbert, Gilbert" The digits brushed his prostate. His pleasure was suddenly stopped however as the fingers were roughly pulled out of him.

"Ah now I think about it... Roddy?"

"Wha-t?"

"Have you got any lube?"

"In the back pocket of my trousers" Prussia, knowing Austria was watching him licked along one of his fingers that had just been inside the Austrian.

"Delicious" A shiver of excitement went down Austria's spine as he watched his lover do such dirty but sexy things. Prussia went to reach for the trousers but lost his balance and tumbled off the couch. Austria heard a bang and a grumble and sat up.

"Gilbert are you ok?"

"Kesesese yeah I'm fine... but more importantly I got the lube" He held the lube he had retrieved up then jumped back onto the couch and pushed Austria back down. The readied his cock with the lube. "You ready?"

"Please Gilbert, fuck me" Prussia thrust in hard but leant over and sealed Austria's lips at the same time to muffle any sound he wanted to make. "Mmph"

"Shhh you don't want to wake up Germany or our precious Sebbie do you?"

"No. Just... start moving... already" Prussia started to thrust into Austria building up a quick rhythm.

"Ah Roddy so tight"

"Ah~ Gilbert" Prussia started to pump the Austrians cock in time with his thrusts. "M-more" Prussia bent down and kissed his neck and jaw line. Austria gasped finding it hard to speak or think properly with this much pleasure and attention been given to his body.

Prussia stopped kissing the Austrian to concentrate on thrusting in and out of him harder. Austria cried out and dug his nails into the Prussians skin enough to draw blood as his prostate was hit.

"Ah! You're going to ruin my awesome back like that Roddy. Payback time!" Prussia bit into Austria's neck and sucked it until he was sure that there would be a mark there for awhile. "Kesesese you have a meeting tomorrow be sure to show that off"

"Ah, No~"

"Then I'll make a few just in case" He started biting, sucking and kissing every untouched part of skin on Austria's neck and shoulders while he continued to thrust and pump him in time. Austria reached up and moved his lovers head to connect their lips for a rather sloppy kiss.

"Roddy I c-cant hold out much l longer"

"Me neither" Prussia gave a few more hard thrusts to Austria's prostate before he came inside Austria. Feeling full Austria came shortly after all over their chests. "Gilbert!~" Prussia gently removed himself from Austria and lay down on the couch next to him. Austria was panting still trying to regain control after his orgasm. He found it easier once Prussia kissed him softly and pulled him into his chest.

"That was awesome" The Austrian chuckled and let his head rest on Prussia's chest. "Now I think about it I still haven't heard those three words I've wanted to hear from you all day"

"I love you"

"Much better I love you too Roddy. Ah were going to have to wake up early we don't want Sebbie or Germany coming down to this scene"

"So no carrying me off to the bed room?" Prussia thought about the idea of resting in there king size bed snuggled up under the covers but then he thought about having to get there and he forgot about it.

"Mmm too tired wanna sleep here"

"Fine with me"

"Remember to put your flowers in some water later" The Prussian finally drifted off to sleep.

"I will" Austria noticed that this was exactly the type of thing he had been telling Prussia not to do this morning. He dreaded the thought of Prussia's smug face when he would realise this, but for now all he could think about was sleep as he fell unconscious.


End file.
